polosnya asato
by tatsumi lover
Summary: kepolosan Asato benar2 membuat Tatsumi bingung. bagaimanakah Tatsumi bisa bertahan?
1. Chapter 1

Hai ketemu lagi nih sama gueTasumilover he…..

Kali ini gw dapat ide cerita lain, sekarang gw mau mebuat fanfic yang menceritakan masalah yang dihadapi Tatsumi, setelah dia dan Asato jadian. Selamat menikmati. He….

Kepolosan Asato

Chapter 1

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang luas bergaya jepang modern, sepasang sejoli sedang menikmati suasana berdua sambil menonton TV di ruang tamu. Mereka duduk di sofa merah yang besar berdesaing minimalis yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Pasangan yang duduk di sofa itu terlihat sangat bahagia bersama-sama, terlihat dari wajah mereka yang tersenyum berseri-seri dan sikap duduk mereka, Tatsumi memeluk Asato dengan erat dari belakang. Asato pun membuat dirinya nyaman dengan membaringkan kepalanya di pundak Tatsumi.

Disaat film yang mereka tonton sudah menunjukan adegan romantis dan adegan yang panas (adegan panas sepasang kekasih saling berciuman dengan penuh hasrat dan ….. ehem ke adegan yang lebih intim), tiba-tiba saja Tatsumi mengambil remot dan menganti ke chanel lain. Asato yang bingung dan kaget langsung saja protes kepada Tatsumi.

"Sei.. kok tiba-tiba ganti chanel sih? Memangnya kenapa? Kamu gak suka film yang tadi? Padahal film Titanic kan bagus. Itu cerita romantis yang disukai sepanjang masa loh."Kata Asato sambil berbalik dan mengankat kepalanya, jadi dia bisa melihat kearah Tatsumi yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Tatsumi wajahnya menjadi merah padam seperti kepiting rebus, itu bukan karena pertanyaan Asato yang terlalu polos tapi juga karena wajah Asato yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Tatsumi sampai bisa merasakan hela napas Asato di wajahnya, dan selain itu yang membuatnya semakin berdebar-debar adalah…. Asato sekarang duduk di pangkuanya. Jantung Tatsumi semakin berdebar kencang dan hampir mau copot, saat dia merasakan hangatnya tubuh Asato.

" Karena….itu.. ..so..so…soalnya… aku sudah sering nonton jadi bosan…." Kata Tatsumi sambil pura-pura tertawa.

Asato yang mendengar alasan Tatsumi wajahnya pun mengerut.

"Tapi Seichiro, aku suka film itu. Ceritanya sangat menyentuh…" Kata Asato dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan berusaha merebut remot dari tangan Tatsumi yang terlena oleh pandangan maut Asato. Untungnya Tatsumi sadar ia segerah mengangkat tanganya yang memegang remot itu tinggi-tinggi, sebelum Asato berhasil merebutnya. Asato berusaha merebut remot itu dari tangan Tatsumi sampai dia lupa kalau dia sekarang ada di atas pangkuan Tatsumi.

Tatsumi yang tak tahan lagi, ia pikiranya benar-benar kacau saat tubuh Asato bersentuhan dan bergesekan terus dengan tubuhnya ( sepertinya Asato terlalu bersemangat merebut remot sampai dia lupa dengan Tatsumi). Akhirnya karena pikiranya sudah benar-benar kacau dia pun luluh. Perjuangan Asatopun akhirnya berhasil, akhirnya dia bisa merebut remot itu dari tangan Tatsumi. Segera saja Asato memencet chanel yang sebelumnya ditonton oleh mereka berdua. Sayangnya ternyata film itu sudah habis dan sekarang sudah berganti dengan film lainnya. Tatsumi pun lega, tapi ternyata masalah ya belum sampai di situ. Tiba-tiba saja Asato yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya berbalik dan memeluk Tatsumi (yang masih terhanyut dengan pikirannya sendiri)dengan erat. Tatsumi kaget dan lagi-lagi rasanya jantungnya mau copot. Saat pikirannya semakin terbang melayang entah kemana tiba-tiba saja dia disadarkan oleh suara Asato.

"Sei….. tolong….(sambil mempererat pelukannya ke tubuhTatsumi) jangan tingalkan aku sendiri." Kata Asato sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Tatsumi.

Tatsumi kali ini semakin panik, pikirannya semakin kacau. Tapi dengan takut-takut dia tetap saja berusaha untuk membalas memeluk Asato. Dan akhirnya ia pun memeluk Asato, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke rambut hitam, indah Asato. Sambil merasakan halusnya helai rambut Asato di wajahnya, ia mecium harumnya wangi sampoh yang sering di pakai Asato.

"Tenang saja Asato, aku tidak akan pernah meningalkanmu lagi. Kau tahukan, kau itu sangat penting bagiku." Katanya sambil terus memeluk Asato dengan erat. Saat dia terhanyut oleh suasana romantis itu tiba-tiba saja….. Asato mengatakan sesuatu yang merusak suasana.

"Tatsumi tolong…. Aku paling takut sama film setan." Kata Asato, melepaskan pelukanya dari Tatsumi sambil menunjuk ke arah tv, dia menatap wajah Tatsumi dengan mata yang basah dengan air mata dan ketakutan.

" Eh..,. apa? Film setan?..." Kata Tatsumi bingung sambil meliat ke arah tv yang tiba-tiba saja mucul wajah yang sangat menyeramkan.

Dengan hati yang kecewa ( padahal dipikirnya apa yang dikatakan Asato barusan itu serius), dia pun segera mematikan tv. Dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Asato.

"Sudah Asato jangan takut lagi, tvnya sudah aku matikan. Kok. Sudahlah, sekarang sudah larut malam. Lebih baik kamu pulang saja ke rumah lalu tidur." Kata Tatsumi sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Asato.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tapi Asato bukannya melepaskan dekapanya ke Tatsumi, dia malah semakin erat memeluk tubuh Tatsumi, dan dia pun semakin mengubur wajahnya di dada Tatsumi. Sekarang Tatsumi benar-benar bingung, sekarang bukan cuman wajahnya yang merah padam, tapi entah kenapa dia merasah seluruh tubuhnya menjadi panas. Saat dia hampir pingsan karena tak tahan, tiba-tiba saja ia disadarkan oleh suara bisikan Asato.

"Tapi Sei… aku…. Aku… gak mau pulang… aku… mau… di sini saja, sama kamu. Aku takut di rumah sendiri… ya Sei… biarkan aku menginap disini ya?" Kata Asato dengan mata berbinar-binar, sambil menatap mata Tatsumi.

"Ta…pi… Asato….aku…gak punya kamar lain…kamu mau tidur di mana?" Kata Tatsumi sambil berusaha menhindari pandangan mematikan dari Asato.

"Ah gak papa kok aku bisa tidur dimana saja, di sofa juga… boleh..jadi..tolong Sei ijinkan aku ya, menginap di sini ya?" Kata Asato dengan nada memelas.

"Apa mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu tidur di sofa…" Kata Tatsumi sambil menghindari tatapan Asato ( tidak boleh sei..kau tidak boleh membiarkan dia menginap di sini.. itu berbahaya..).

"Loh tak apa-apa kok..aku sudah biasa, tapi kalau aku tak boleh tidur di sofa… aku tidur sama kamu saja di tempat tidur. Boleh kan Sei..?" Tanya Asato sambil tersenyum.

Tatsumi yang melihat senyum Asato itu pun semakin merah wajahnya ( ya ampun senyumnya benar-benar membuatku hanyut, tapi tidak boleh mana mungkin aku membiarkan dia tidur sama-sama dengan ku di tempat tidur. Bisa-bisa aku….). lalu Tatsumi pun segera menolak dengan tegas.

"Tak bisa.. itu tak boleh Asato… kau lebih baik tidur di rumah mu saja….." Kata Tatsumi gugup.

"Loh memangnya kenapa?...tempat tidurmu besarkan…?... bukannya menyenangkan kalau kita bisa tidur sama-sama?...seperti berkemah saja….." Kata Asato sambil tertawa senang.

"Ta…pi… itu tidak mungkin Asato…soalnya…soalnya…." Kata Tatsumi bingung mencari alasan (ya ampun Asato.. kau ini polos sekali.. aku jadi bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya).

"Kenapa?...Sei… kau tak suka ya kalau aku lama- lama sama kamu?" Kata Asato sedih, air mata pun mulai mengalir dari matanya.

"Eh.. bu..ka…n…. begitu.. cuman aku… aku…"Kata Tatsumi gugup, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa?.. kenapa Sei…?"Kata Asato sambil menangis. Air mata membasahi mata ungunya yang indah.

"A….a..ku….a..ku…WAH…! YA SUDAH KAU BOLEH MENGINAP DI SINI!" Kata Tatsumi berteriak (aku tak tahan melihat dia menangis).

"YEH…!" Teriak Asato senang. Sambil melepas dekapanya dari Tatsumi dan bangun dari pangkuanTatsumi, Asato melompat-lompat gerbira.

Tatsumi yang melihat Asato gembira dia pun tersenyum, dia lega karena sudah lepas dari dekapan Asato, dan dia meghela napas saat dia mengigat apa yang barusan dikatakannya.

"Ya.. sudah kamu tidur di tempat tidur, biar aku yang tidur di sofa." Kata Tatsumi sambil berjalan menujuh kamarnya dan membuka pintu lemari sambil mencari selimut untuknya.

"Eh.. loh kok gitu?.. kenapa kamu tidur di sofa?...tidur sama-sama di tempat tidur saja."Kata Asato mengenggam erat lengan Tatsumi.

Tatsumi semakin kalang kabut mendengar permintaan Asato. (ya ampun Asato, kenapa kamu polos sekali? Masa kamu masih gak ngerti juga alasan ku?).

"JAN..JANGAN…..AKU ..ITU GAK .. BOLEH…!" Teriak Tatsumi kalang kabut (sampai gak sadar ngomongnya belepotan).

"Loh kenapa? Kamu gak suka tidur 1 tempat tidur sama aku?" Kata Asato sambil menangis lagi.

"Eh…bu..bukan..gitu..a..ku…aku…(kenapa dia nangis lagi sih?) KUMOHON ASATO JANGAN NANGIS LAGI YA..!" Teriak Tatsumi , kebingunggan melihat air mata Asato.

"Tapi ..kamu mau kan tidur bareng sama aku?" Tanya Asato, sambil mengusap air mata dari pipinya yang merah karena menanggis.

"I..I..YA….IYA….AKU MAU..!" Teriak Tatsumi sambil mengenggam erat kedua lengan Asato (aduh kenapa sih aku ppaling lemah kalau melihat air matanya?).

"Nah gitu dong he….he."Kata Asato, tertawa. "Oh iya Sei aku pinjam kamar mandimu ya? Aku mau mandi nih."Kata Asato sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarTatsumi.

"EH.. MANDI? KAMU MAU MANDI?" Teriak Tatsumi.

"I..iya..memangnya kenapa?(kok teriak gitu?) Oh..kamu juga belum mandi? Ya sudah kita mandi sama_sa…."Kata Asato, sampai tiba-tiba omongannya di potong Tatsumi.

"EH..gak usah..aku sudah mandi kok…!" Kata Tatsumi, dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Oh.. gitu.. (terus kenapa dia teriak?), ya sudah aku mandi dulu ya Sei. Kamu kalau mau tidur, tidur duluan saja." Kata Asato yang yang berbicara dari balik pintu kamar mandi, lalu dia pun menutup pintu itu.

Setelah melihat pintu itu tertutup, Tatsumi pun menghela nafas panjang, sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya karena lega. Tapi setelah mendengar suara air di kamar mandi wajahnya pun kembali merah dan jantungnya semakin bedetak cepat.

'' (Ya ampun ini benar-benar pencobaan, aku benar-benar gak tahu apa aku bisa bertahan. Yah Tuhan tolonglah aku.) " Pikir Tatsumi, yang pikiranya sudah entah kemana lagi.

" (Asato..dia..dia..apa dia masih mandi sekarang? Apa aku salah menolak ajakannya mandi bersama? Padahal ….aku ingin sekali melihat…melihat…WAH TIDAK! TIDAK BOLEH, AKU PIKIR APA SIH?) " Pikir Tatsumi dengan wajah merah, sambil mengelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran tidak baiknya itu. Tapi sepertinya nasib berkata lain, godaan sepertinya tidak meninggalkannya melainkan semakin parah. Tiba-tiba saja godaan itu muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandinya.

"Ah, Sei.… maaf ya.. aku pinjam yukatamu dulu. Soalnya aku lupa kalau aku belum pinjam bajumu." Kata Asato, sambil berjalan keluar.

Tatsumi yang melihatnya semakin merah wajahnya ( ya ampun… kenapa dia harus keluar dengan penampilan begitu sih? Dan kenapa yukata itu harus tipis begitu? Dan kenapa warnanya harus putih sih? Tubuh Asato yang basah kan jadi terlihat. Ya ampun… dia…dia…s…s..WAH AKU PIKIR APA SIH?" Pikir Tatsumi yang sedang menhadapi dilema dipikirannya.

Lalu Tatsumi segera berlari menuju lemari pakainnya ( yang sebenarnya dekat ) dan dia segera mengambil satu set piyama. Setelah itu ia menyerahkannya kepada Asto sambil berusaha menghindari matannya dari Asato.

"Makasih Sei…!" Katanya sambil menerima pinyama itu, sampai dia melihat bertapa merahnya wajah Tatsumi. "Loh kamu kenapa? Kok wajahmu merah sekali? Kamu demam ya?" Kata Asato sambil menjinjit untuk menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Tatsumi.

Tatsumi semakin hilang kesadaran, saat melihat wajah asato yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. (sebenarnya aku gak sakit, tapi kenapa rasanya aku sudah mau pingsan ya?)

"Aku…a..ku…gak pa-pa kok." Kata Tatsumi gugup, sambil mengenggam erat kedua lengan Asato untuk menjauhkan tubuh Asato dari tubuhnya. Tapi godaan memang semakin menghantui Tatsumi, saat dia menjauhkan diri dari Asato dia malah menjadi melihat ….melihat kulit putihnya Asato yang tampak jelas dari sela-sela leher yukata putih yang terlalu besar untuknya.

Tatsumi panik lalu dia berjalan mundur, dan tak sengaja ke dua kakinya tersandung ujung tempat tidurnya. Sehingga dia pun jatuh di atas tempat tidurnya. Saat dia membuka kedua matanya yang tertutup karena panik saat jatuh tadi, dia kaget karena ternyata Asato juga ikut jatuh bersamanya. Tubuh Asato sekarang ada di atas tubuhnya. Tatsumi panik lalu dia segera bangun dan duduk sambil menbantu menbangunkan Asato.

"Kamu gak papakan Sei?" Kata Asato, yang berusaha bangun dan akhinya sekarang dia duduk di pangkuan Tatsumi.

Tatsumi tak bisa menjawab dia menjadi bisu seketika. Itu semua karena matanya tertuju ke tubuh Asato. Yukata yang dipakai Asato sekarang berantakan, leher yukata yang besar itu melorot di sebelah kiri pundak asato, dam menperlihatkan sebagian tubuhnya. Lalu bagian bawah yukatanya tersingkap sehingga membuat paha kanannya Asato terlihat jelas. Semua itu benar-benar membuat Asato terlihat sangat seksi dan mengoda.

Tatsumi akhirnya tidak mampu lagi menahan godaan itu, langsung saja dia….memeluk Asato…..tangan kirinya dia taruh di pingang Asato dan tangan kanannya dia taruh di dagu Asato, lalu dia mengangkat wajah Asato, akhirnya mata mereka berdua saling berhadapan, sehinga dia bisa melihat mata ungu Asato yang indah itu (yang melihatnya dengan penuh kepolosan). Tatsumi pun semakin memeluk erat tubuh Asato, dan dia membelai pipi Asato yang halus dan merah (sepertinya dia malu karena Tatsumi memeluknya). Tatsumi pun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya sampai jarak antara wajah mereka berdua tak lebih dari satu jengkal. Sampai-sampai mereka berdua bisa saling merasakan hela nafas mereka berdua.

Wajah Asato pun semakin merah, dia pun menutup ke dua matanya karena malu. Dan saat bibir Tatsumi sudah sangat dekat dengan bibir mungil itu, tiba-tiba saja Asato membuka matanya dan berkata.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"A. Sei aku…aku….mau….mau…kamu….kamu…me….." Kata Asato terbatah-batah dan pipinya semakin memerah.

Lalu dia tiba-tiba saja memeluk Tatsumi. Tatsumi yang kaget, jatuh dan akhinya sekarang dia ada di atas tempat tidur, dan yang lebih parah lagi Asato sekarang ada di atas tubuhnya. Pelukan Asato sangat erat, Sampai-sampai Tatsumi bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya. Entah apa sabun dan sampoh yang dipakainya tapi menurut Tatsumi, Asato sangat wangi. Saat Tatsumi terbuai oleh keharuman tubuh Asato…dia di sadarkan oleh perkataan Asato.

"Seichiro…ku mohon…. Kau..kau.. maukan….. .em….memasak untuk ku sekarang?" Kata Asato sambil mempererat dekapannya ke Tatsumi.

"Eh, apa memasak?" Kata Tatsumi bingung.

"I…ya, soalnya aku lapar. Kamu mau-kan memasakan makanan untukku?" Kata Asato memelas, sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua mata Tatsumi, diiringi suara perutnya yang keroncongan.

Tatsumi yang mendengar itu, dia pun tertawa ( menghela napas kecewa).

"….Asato..Asato kau ini,….. iya iya aku akan segera masak untukmu." Katanya sambil tersenyum, melepaskan pelukan Asato dan bangun dari tempat tidur.

Di dapur terdengar suara rebut pengorengan, suara pisau yang sedang memotong dia atas talenan. Sampai tiba-tiba semua sura berisik itu berhenti tanda kalau Tatsumi sudah selesai memasak. Asato yang sudah menunggu dengan sabar di ruang tamu pun tersenyum lebar saat Tatsumi datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi 1 piring nasi goreng dan semangkok pudding.

"Wah Sei, kau memang hebat… cepat sekali selesainya." Kata Asato senang, sambil mengangkat sendok dan mulai menyantap nasi goreng yang dihidangkan di depannya.

"WAH ENAK BANGET!" Teriak Asato tersenyum gembira sambil mengancungakan kedua jempolnya ke Tatsumi.

"Makasih, kamu selalu bilang begitu kalau makan masakan ku." Kata Tatsumi malu.

"Loh?.. tapi emang enak banget kok, emang kenyataan. Oh ya, aku baru sadar kamu kok gak ikut makan?" Kata Asato setelah menelan makanan di mulutnya.

"Ah, gak usah aku gak lapar, tadi aku kan sudah makan, sebelum kamu daatang ke sini."Kata Tatsumi sambil mengambil butir nasi yang menempel di pipi Asato.

"Waw… tapi aku gak enak kalau makan sendiri."Kata Asato sambil mengeser piring nasinya ke tengah meja, lalu ia menyendok sesuap nasi dan menyodorkannya ke Tatsumi.

"Nah kamu ikut makan juga ya Sei, kita bagi dua saja nasi gorengnya. Nih, ahh….."Kata Asato sambil menyuapi Tatsumi.

" Eh gak usah, aku gak lapar kok." Katanya dengan wajah merah, sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari sendok yang disodorkan di depan wajahnya.

"Sudah jangan malu-malu. Nih ayo makan a…!"Kata Asato memaksa.

"Iya…iya aku makan." Kata Tatsumi pura-pura terpaksa membuka mulutnya. (padahal dalam hatinya sebenarnya dia senang sekali disuapin Asato).

Mereka pun makan dengan lahap dan romantisnya, sampai tidak terasa sudah larut malam.

"Oah….ya ampun rasanya perut ku mau pecah."Kata Asato, sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

Dan saat itu Tatsumi sedang mencuci piring didapur. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia dipeluk Asato dari belakang dan saat itu juga Tatsumi wajahnya memerah dan meloncat kaget.

"Wah….. Asato ada apa?" Kata Tatsumi kaget dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Asato.

Kira-kira apakah yang Asato inginkan..? silakan baca kelanjutanya.

To be continue


	4. Chapter 4

"Sei….aku ngantuk….ayo kita tidur….!"Kata Asato, sambil memeluk Tatsumi dari belakang.

Tatsumi merinding saat merasakan Asato berbicara di pungungnya. Dia semakin kalang kabut dan wajahnya merah. Dia merasa pikiranya melayang entah kemana.

"Ayo, Sei kita tidur, ayo….."Kata Asato, sambil menarik-narik Tatsumi.

"Iya… iya Asato….tunggu dulu ya…aku mau cuci piring dulu, kamu tidur saja duluan." Katanya kepada Asato.

"Oh ya sudah deh aku tidur dulu ya Sei."Kata Asato, melepaskan pelukannya dari Tatsumi.

Tatsumi lega melihat Asato berjalan ke kamar. Sambil mencuci piring dia terus berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan nanti agar dia bisa tidur, dia benar-benar bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan agar bisa menghentikan detak jantungnya yang kecang itu.

"(Duh kalau gini, bisa-bisa aku mati nih. )."Kata Tatsumi menghela napas.

Saat Tatsumi sedang mencuci piring sambil setengah sadar tiba-tiba dia di kejutkan dengan suara Asato yang berteriak ldari dalam kamarnya. Tatsumi yang mendengar itu segera sadar dari bengongnya. Ternyata mati lampu, pantas saja Asato berteriak. Lalu segera saja Tatsumi mencari senter dan pergi menujuh kamarnya. Saat dia membuka pintu tiba-tiba saja dia dipeluk dengan sangat erat oleh Asato yang ketakutan.

"Sei aku takut, kenapa lampunya tiba-tiba mati sih?"Kata Asato sambil makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Iya nih aku juga kaget tadi lampunya tiba-tiba mati." Kata Tatsumi dengan wajah yang sangat merah, untung saja mati lampu jadi Asato tiba bisa melihat wajahnya yang memalukan itu.

"Sei sudah ngak usah cuci piring lagi, kamu disini saja temanin aku. Lebih baik kita tidur saja sekarang ya?"Kata Asato sambil menarik Tatsumi ke tempat tidur.

"I…ya deh, ayo kita tidur saja lagi pula sekarang memang sudah larut malam." Katanya sambil naik ketempat tidur dan membarinkan dirinya di samping Asato.

Tatsumi berusaha sebisa mungkin tidur menjauh dari Asato, dia berusaha tidur dan tidak berpikir yang macam-macam. Tapi saat dia sudah mau tidur tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Tatsumi semakin stress, jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali. Itu semua karena ia merasakan hela nafas Asato di tengkukknya dan hangatnya tubuhAsato di pungungnya. Tatsumi-pun segera mebalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Asato.

"Anu Asato kamu kenapa? Kamu mimpi buruk ya?" kata Tatsumi memandang wajah Asato yang terlihat sangat cantik diselimuti oleh cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela kamarnya.

"Ng… Sei maaf, aku engak "pa-"pa aku kedinginan." Kata Asato mempererat pelukanya ke Tatsumi.

"Oh iya ya, karena mati lampu penghangat ruangannya jadi ngak nyala ya." Katanya sambil tertawa.

Asato pun semakin memeluk erat Tatsumi sampai dia tertidur lelap di pelukan Tatsumi yang hangat sambil tersenyum.

Tatsumi yang melihat wajah bahagia Asato juga akhirnya tertidur, dan sebelum dia tidur dia membisikan sesuatu di telinga Asato "Aku sangat mencintaimu Asato, selamat tidur."Katanya ke pada Asato yang sudah tertidur lelap. Setelah mencium kening Asato, Tatsumi pun segera tertidur.

Begitulah saat-saat romantik mereka berdua yang bisa kutulis. Oh, seandainya aku ini Asato beruntungnya aku….

Tolong di reaview ya….. thank's


End file.
